yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 099
"Restart the Airship! Aim for the Legendary Numbers!!" is the ninety-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on April 14, 2013. Summary travels to the center of Barian World]] Vector's frustration at losing his last duel with Yuma and Astral provokes himself to revive the god of Barian World. Vector travels to the center of Barian World and pleads for the power to defeat Yuma and Astral. In answer, the Barian god Don Thousand appears before him. Suddenly, Yuma, Rio and Shark all feel a strong presence and wonder what it could be. .]] Don Thousand informs Vector that he must collect the seven legendary "Number" cards in order to revive him. He then enters Vector's body. At the same time, Astral remembers an unclear memory of him facing off against Don Thousand. After that, Vector appears before Durbe and Misael, who blame him for their plan's failure at Sargasso. Vector replies that they hadn't done anything and that they were worse off without his plan. He informs them of his new plan to collect the seven Legendary Numbers having known their locations from Mr. Heartland, who Vector revived from the depths of Sea of Ill Intent, where Don Thousand was also sealed. sharing the locations of the Legendary "Numbers".]] A map of where the Numbers' locations is shown and Vector mentions Nasch and Merag, Barian Emperors who had vanished in the past and might be on Earth. Durbe, after hearing this, leaves through a portal, determined to collect the "Numbers" and secretly wanting to look for Nasch. After Misael leaves as well, Vector sees Gilag and Alit, who have still not recovered from their Duels against Yuma. Using some of Don Thousand's power, he accelerates their healing processes. Realizing that Gilag and Alit still need more time to heal, Vector leaves for Earth. Back on Earth, Astral calls Yuma and the others into the Different Dimension Airship and he shows them a map of the locations of the seven Legendary Numbers and a message left by Yuma's father, Kazuma. After seeing the message, Yuma and Astral along with Shark, Rio, and Tori decide to locate the Numbers and prevent the Barian from taking them first. As Durbe travels through dimensions, he muses that the events that occurred previously would not have happened if Nasch not disappeared. Yuma's group travels through a dimension where Astral answers Yuma's question about the Astral World where they use what's called "Ranking-Up a soul", in other words, a place where 'morphing' with anyone can exist. While the group chats about it, Durbe, who was traveling through the exact same dimension, collides with the "Airship" and ends up transported into a forest. Durbe, in his human form, gets injured, causing his Baria Lapis to malfunction, preventing him from using his Barian powers. Suddenly, a bear attacks and Yuma comes to his rescue. As Yuma saves Durbe, who currently appears to be a human boy, Shark appears, asking Yuma who the boy is. Yuma says that he's just an injured boy, but Shark and Astral both tell him to be careful, as he might be a Barian. Durbe claims that his name is Nasch and that he is just a traveler, but Shark expresses his doubt. Once again, Shark tries to convince Yuma not to trust him, but his words are cut short by a scream from Tori, heard some distance away. The group, following the sound, arrives at a temple-like building and deduces that a "Legendary Number" might be inside. Another scream from Tori is heard and they rush into the temple. The group goes in to find Tori and Rio, surrounded by snakes. Yuma and Shark come to their aid. As the group further travels into the temple, they meet an apparent dead-end . Suddenly a wall comes down. Durbe narrowly saves Shark from it's descent, knocking them to the other side of the wall in the process, separated from the others. Minutes later, two walls slide open and the rest of the group go into passage. Yuma tells Tori and Rio about the boy calling himself Nasch, and asks whether they should trust him or not. On the other side, Shark reluctantly says that he trusts Durbe slightly now, and Durbe says that he did it for the benefit of a friend. As the groups continue walking, Yuma's group arrives at a room where one of the "Legendary Numbers" is located. Shark and Durbe, on the other hand, arrive at an empty room. There, the guardian of one of the "Legendary Numbers" appears before Yuma and Astral, saying that he will not give them the "Number" unless they defeat him in a Duel. The guardian continues that if Yuma loses, appears.]]he'll take their souls, meaning Shark and the boy. Yuma is shocked to see Shark and Durbe in danger. He commences the Duel with the guardian with their lives on the line, as well as the "Number". Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Mach Turn 1: Mach Mach draws "Labyrinth of Decision". He then Sets a monster and two cards. 'Turn 2: Yuma ' Yuma draws "Gagaga Magician" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1000). As he controls a "Gagaga" monster, Yuma Special Summons "Gagaga Child" (800/1200) from his hand via its own effect. Since "Gagaga Child" was Summoned via its own effect, its effect allows it to change its Level to the same Level as "Gagaga Magician", from 2, to 4. He then activates "Gagagatag" to increase the ATK of the "Gagaga" monsters he currently controls by 500 ("Gagaga Magician" 1500 → 2000, "Gagaga Child" 800 → 1300). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.